


Bad Idea

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Category: GTA V, GTA V rolplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dob/sub undertones if you squint, F/F, Goddamit that word is hard, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Jacquibeba en las duchas. That's it that's the fic. Smut, no lazos sanguíneosDedicado a Elric (VenusAlaska en twitter)
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García
Kudos: 13





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Elric (VenusAlaska en twitter) [Su twitter](https://twitter.com/VenusAlaska)

Apenas pone un pie en los baños, Jacqueline sabe que es una mala idea. Sus botas militares hacen un ruido increíble, una reverberación en cada superficie que se ve acallada sólo por el ruido de una ducha abierta. Suspira sonoramente, preguntándose por qué mierda sigue aceptando las propuestas de Genobeba.

No hay una respuesta clara, al menos no una que quiera decirse a sí misma. La rubia la tiene en la palma de su mano. Puede jugar con ella como juega con las drogas que se mete en las venas, puede manipularla con labia como lo hace con todos los estafadores y ladrones de la ciudad. Puede interrumpirla cuando están haciendo algo importante sólo para pedirle un rapidito, y ella le va a decir que sí. 

(Así de jodida está).

Se afloja los cordones de las botas, sin molestarse en sacarlos por completo. Las deja con los calcetines dentro al frente de un casillero. Quiere disimular pero con las prisas se olvidó de las llaves de los casilleros, y tiene que improvisar. 

Se desabrocha el cinturón de cuero y el pantalón de vestir, dejándolos en un solo movimiento sobre su calzado. Ya dejó el saco oscuro de su traje en la oficina, y sólo le queda la camisa blanca. 

—Se está tardando, Super.

La voz de Genobeba llega opacada, pero el mensaje es claro.  _ Trae tu culo hasta aquí antes de que cambie de idea.  _ No se deja pensarlo dos veces, y dirige su cuerpo hasta la ducha.

Genobeba se ve preciosa bajo la ducha. Se cortó el cabello hace muy poco, y las gotitas bajan por todo su rostro hasta perderse en sus pechos. La piel de su espalda está levemente enrojecida, producto del agua caliente. Es injusto que se vea tan angelical mientras tiene una mano tocando su…

Jacqueline no soporta quedarse mirando. Entra a la ducha, empapándose al instante. Con una mano tironea de los mechones que tiene largos para atraerla y poder besarla. Es sólo un roce, labios contra labios. Aún así, recibe como recompensa un jadeo satisfecho. Con la otra mano toma la que estaba usando para tocarse y la deja sobre su cintura. 

—¿No pudiste esperar ni cinco minutos, capulla? 

—Usted fue la que se hizo la difícil, se lo recuerdo. 

Conway muerde su cuello en respuesta. No necesita que le recuerde el tiempo que tardó en deshacerse de todos los imbéciles que estaban en su oficina para poder irse. Deja pequeños chupones sobre la piel clara, haciendo un recorrido hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Se detiene para respirar y la rubia aprovecha ese momento para empezar a tirar de su camisa. La tela se resiste, pero termina cediendo y los botones se descosen. 

—Me lo va a tener que compensar —lo dice con ese tono de voz que suena más a orden que a pedido. —Primero quítese eso —señala su sujetador, con una expresión de ofensa en el rostro. Como si seguir vestida fuera un pecado.

Su sujetador es blanco y deportivo y tiene que separarse unos centímetros para poder comenzar a quitárselo. Las manos pequeñas de Genobeba la detienen, y procede a sacárselo ella, arañando su espalda en el proceso. 

—Venga, no tengo todo el día —gruñe, y le mira expectante. 

Jackie se quita su ropa interior antes de arrodillarse y acercar su boca hasta su coño. Se queda mirando por unos momentos antes de exhalar aire caliente sobre toda la zona, causando que la respiración de su subordinada se corte abruptamente. Delinea cada zona primero con sus labios; el monte de Venus que está rasurado y se siente suave, los labios externos hasta llegar al clítoris. Con sólo rozarlo, Genobeba le toma del cabello, y lo tira para que la mire y se acerque más. 

Sabe lo que quiere. Quiere _másmásmás_. Lame cada una de las zonas que acaba de recorrer lentamente, evitando a propósito su clítoris. Quiere que le ruegue, que le exija lo que quiere. Sigue haciendo ese recorrido un par de veces, acompañando el movimiento con caricias en la parte interior de su muslo. Los ojos claros la miran con deseo e irritación, antes de suspirar.

—Jackie...por favor —. La voz suena débil y temblorosa, y querría escucharla rogar más. Pero el tiempo las apremia, y no puede quedarse aquí más de veinte minutos, o van a empezar a sospechar. 

Introduce toda la zona superior de su coño en su boca, y hace movimientos circulares con su lengua sobre la parte más sensible. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco por un momento. Un gemido gutural sale desde la garganta de Genobeba, tan fuerte que reverbera en las paredes. Inmediatamente después, se apoya en la pared que tiene detrás y no puede seguir mirando hacia abajo. El placer en sus facciones es obvio, y se muerde el labio para no volver a gemir, pero algunos se terminan escapando como pequeños jadeos graves. 

—Intenta ser más silenciosa, capulla, que nos van a descubrir —exclama, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Ca-cállese vieja, y siga su… trabajo —. Las palabras salen cortadas, su respiración agitada. Impulsa su pelvis hacia adelante, mirándola con esa intensidad que sólo ella puede tener y Jackie quiere grabar esa mirada en su memoria. Las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro completamente ruborizado y completamente entregada a lo que pueda darle. 

Tiene empotrada contra la pared a la mujer más manipuladora de Los Santos, y eso le da un placer que no puede compararse con nada. Vuelve a acercar su boca, esta vez prestando atención a sus reacciones. Gime sonoramente cuando mueve su lengua, ya ni siquiera intentando disimular. 

Lleva su mano izquierda hasta la parte inferior de su coño, tocando por encima. Puede sentir cómo le tiemblan las piernas a Genobeba, cómo no puede controlar el movimiento errático de sus extremidades.  _ Está cerca _ . 

Inserta dos dedos en su vagina y los empieza a mover, justo al mismo tiempo que su subordinada comienza a gritar insultos entre jadeos, casi como un mantra. Está rogando a su manera que no se detenga. 

La mano que le queda libre la lleva hasta su pecho derecho, justo el que tiene con piercing. Juguetea con la piel sensible de su pezón y puede sentir a través de la piel la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales, que siguen emitiendo sonidos graves. 

—Jackie… —exclama, tirándole del cabello. 

Mueve más rápido los dedos, acelera el ritmo de su lengua y tironea su pezón desde la horquilla de metal que tiene. Jadea su nombre una última vez antes de gemir largamente, las piernas fallándole mientras su pelvis se mueve de forma errática hasta alejarse de su boca. Cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Jacqueline saca sus dedos de su interior y la sostiene desde la cadera. La mano que tenía en su pecho la lleva a la cintura y se levanta ágilmente del suelo. Siente las piernas entumecidas y las rodillas le escuecen.

Puede sentir como la respiración de Genobeba sigue agitada, pero ya comienza a abrir los ojos. Se ve relajada, satisfecha; y Jackie no puede evitar sentirse bien por haberle dado un buen orgasmo. 

No sabe qué decir, así que se queda mirando como el pecho de su subordinada se ensancha y luego encoge, su ritmo cardíaco disminuyendo bajo su tacto. 

—Esto habría que repetirlo, ¿no lo crees? —. Su voz suena divertida y ya no está el tinte lujurioso que tenía antes. —Pero no en las duchas, que ahora estoy empapada en lugares que no me gustan. 

—Fue tu idea, anormal. 

—Sí, y no la escuché quejarse. 

La rubia sigue teniendo su mano en su cuello cabelludo, y comienza a acariciarlo, casi con cariño. Jackie no quiere creer que pueda ser con afecto, y lo atribuye al momento.

—¿Usted quiere también un registro de cavidades, Superintendente?

Se queda pensando unos segundos. Si su cálculo no es erróneo, ya deben haber pasado casi veinte minutos y no le queda tiempo.  _ Qué lástima _ , llega a pensar antes de horrorizarse con su pensamiento. No quiere mentirse, pero la idea de tener a Genobeba comiéndole el coño la hace ruborizarse y querer salir corriendo a partes iguales. 

Sabe que aún no puede aceptar cuánto  _ quiere _ a esa imbécil que tiene enfrente, y siente que es una capulla por haber caído bajo el hechizo de Genobeba. 

—No esta vez, capulla. Tengo trabajo que hacer — niega con la cabeza, como queriendo reafirmar la idea, y se empieza a alejar de las duchas. Está empapada de pies a cabeza, su cabello probablemente es un desastre y no sabe de dónde va a sacar una camisa en buenas condiciones.

Maldice a Genobeba en su mente mientras se pone la ropa que le quedó sin destruir, y cuando está considerando correr hasta su oficina para buscarse una camisa, encuentra una a casi un metro de sus botas. Está doblada, limpia, y lo más importante: no está rota.

Quiere estar enojada con la rubia, en serio lo quiere. Sería todo más fácil si la odiara. Pero hay una camisa que se parece misteriosamente a las que suele usar ella, y le cuesta trabajo sentir algo que no sea cariño.

Termina de acomodar su ropa, mete su camisa dentro de su pantalón y está a punto de irse, cuando se le ocurre darse la vuelta. 

Genobeba sigue dentro de la ducha, como si el agua caliente no la pagara toda la malla. Tiene los ojos cerrados, una expresión casi angelical en su rostro. Se ve hermosa, y Jackie quisiera poder conservar esa imagen mental por siempre en su cerebro.

Aunque sepa que van a terminar destruyéndose.

Sus botas militares vuelven a hacer reverberación en las paredes cuando sale de las duchas. 


End file.
